


[五白]执迷不悟

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: ※五色和白布（伪）先婚后爱的故事。※SemiLily与Axel合作。
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 4





	[五白]执迷不悟

————————————————————The first part was written by SemiLily

几点了？  
白布挣扎着起身，目及之处是一地的衣服。  
真是乱来。  
盖好五色露出被子外的肩膀，白布蹑手蹑脚的下了床。  
这家伙是什么时候爱上自己的呢？  
白布站在镜子前看着自己身上欢愉的痕迹，回忆起成年后初次与五色见面的情景，大概是用兵荒马乱都不足以形容的一天——  
婚礼当天，牛岛若利逃婚了。  
当白布在礼堂的更衣室听到消息时第一反应就是否认。  
不会的，不可能。  
虽然他与牛岛之间没有恋人的感情，可他们两家是世交，他们是发小是朋友，是彼此除了父母外最亲近的人。牛岛也是他见过的最循规蹈矩的人之一，他不会在这种场合弃自己于不顾的，不会弃家人的颜面与不顾的，不会……  
“贤二郎，面对现实吧！”白布夫人紧紧抱住儿子，看着他麻木的样子不知道该说什么好。  
“我不相信。”白布平静的说，“牛岛桑不是会逃婚的人，如果他不想和我结婚，他有十几年的时间来告诉我，他不会选择在最后时刻逃避的，绝对不会。”  
“你清醒点贤二郎，”白布先生将夫人温柔的从儿子身上拉开，“事实摆在眼前否认也没用，牛岛家已经乱成一锅粥了，现在最重要的是怎么样保全我们两家的颜面。”  
“什么颜面！”白布夫人冲着丈夫吼道，“你是不知道贤二郎从小有多么崇拜若利吗？你现在还只想着颜面！你看看贤二郎，你看看我们可怜的孩子，他都吓傻了！”  
白布夫人再次抱住儿子，温热的眼泪顺着他的颈部流进衬衣，白布机械地拍了拍母亲的后背。  
正当三人被无声的低气压笼罩时，砰的一声，一个留着河童头五官略显稚气的男生破门而入。  
“请让我和白布桑结婚吧！”男生大喊。  
白布一家人看着这位不请自来又放下豪言的小伙子一时不知该如何应对。  
白布夫人仔细回忆着宾客名单，基本都是与白布牛岛两家商业往来密切的合作伙伴和双方的亲属，这个男生似乎有点眼熟却一点也对不上号。  
“对不起，白布夫人……”一位穿戴考究的妇人气喘吁吁地推门进来，“这孩子跑的太快，我喊他也不听，给你们添麻烦了。”  
“原来是工啊，多年不见长这么大了，我说怎么有些眼熟呢。”白布夫人走上前与五色夫人拥抱。  
五色夫人是牛岛夫人的胞妹，姐姐招赘了丈夫留在本家，而她嫁进了当地豪门五色家。  
“这两天为了参加若利的婚礼才从国外赶回来的，没想到若利他竟然……真是对不起！”五色太太深深的鞠了一躬。  
“又不是你的错，只是若利这孩子不想结婚为什么不早说呢？可怜的贤二郎……”说着白布夫人又掉下泪来。  
“若利他……他也从来没和我们说过啊，以往问起姐姐孩子们的事，她也从没提过若利有任何的不愿意……”白布也是她看着长大的，看着平时聪明冷静的孩子现在呆站在一旁，五色夫人心里一阵酸楚。  
“妈妈请您不要哭了，白布夫人也是，都说了我会和白布桑结婚的！”五色对自己被忽视感到十分不满。  
“你这孩子！这个时候还来添乱！”五色夫人悄悄拧了一下儿子的后背。  
“好疼！”五色跳起来，“我没有添乱！是刚才我听见爸爸和姨丈打电话说的，为今之计是要保全两家的颜面，如果现在有个适龄的人和白布桑结婚就好了！我不就是适龄的人吗！”  
五色自顾自的走到白布面前给他鞠了一躬：“您还记得我嘛？我是五色工，若利哥的表弟，今年22岁，前几年一直在美国读书，咱们小时候经常一起玩的，您愿意和我结婚吗白布桑？”  
白布怔怔地看着面前的人，牛岛的表弟啊，是这个河童头没错。  
“你是真心想和贤二郎结婚的？”白布先生突然开口。  
“是的！”五色疯狂点头。  
“结婚是人生的大事怎么可以为了面子随意换人！”  
“工你在乱说什么啊！”  
白布夫人和五色夫人一齐开口。  
“我是真心想和白布桑结婚的！”五色的手心全是汗。  
“这不是很好吗？既成全了孩子的心意又保全了两家的颜面。”  
白布先生想起前几日五色先生还夸耀自己的儿子在国外名牌大学成绩有多么的优秀，在公司的半年期间有多么的出类拔萃，今日一见之下果然一表人才，而且作为五色家族的继承人与自己家也是门第相当，除了让贤二郎和工结婚，一时间也找不出更两全其美的方法。豪门的婚姻两情相悦固然是美好，可是情感可以慢慢培养，面子丢了却很难找回，听工的意思是五色先生和牛岛家商量的换人，想必他心里也是有意与白布家联姻，既然如此何乐而不为？  
“就这么决定了，”白布先生把儿子往五色面前一推，“我去和牛岛家说一声，没问题吧贤二郎！”  
“没有问题。”白布平静的应声，快让这场闹剧结束吧，怎么样都好。  
五色太太从未想过儿子这么草率的就决定了终身大事，不过本就是牛岛家有错在先，贤二郎又是自己看着长大的，思来想去也没有反对的立场，何况自己儿子估计也很难找到比贤二郎更优秀的丈夫，虽然过程是荒谬了些不过结果一定是好的。  
她说服自己接受这个事实。  
“工和我去换套衣服，一会礼堂见。”  
“礼堂见。”白布太太也接受了实事。  
随意吧。  
一小时之后白布贤二郎像一个任人摆弄的玩偶，走上红毯牵起五色工的手接受众人的祝福。

婚礼一结束白布便独自驱车回到公寓，这是他婚前的住所，为了方便上下班而掏空自己全部积蓄买下的产业。  
这是白布贤二郎的小堡垒，是完全属于他自己的避风港。  
和牛岛家共同购置的别墅是不可能去住了，婚后回父母家也不合适，那个河童头估计连婚姻是什么都不知道更别说有什么准备，一个人住在最安心的场所正好合适。  
不过现在不是想这些的时候，瘫坐在沙发上的白布使劲的搓了搓脸，他就知道牛岛桑不会逃婚的。  
婚礼进行到一半，白布就发现一些陌生的面孔频繁出入礼堂，牛岛家的亲朋好友脸色越来越凝重，牛岛太太和先生甚至没有终席便匆匆离去。对于牛岛家这种旧式贵族家庭，能有如此不得体的行为显然是发生了相当严重的事。  
白布不放心托自己的好友今日的伴郎川西去打听，没想到带回了一个惊人的消息：牛岛若利被绑架了。  
众所周知牛岛家及其姻亲不仅富甲一方横跨政商两界，现任家主人也就是牛岛若利的祖母在招赘时更是特意挑选了有警方背景的女婿，撇开家室不谈，光牛岛本人超过190的身高和从小跟随父亲训练的身体素质，能在众人眼皮底下悄无声息的将其绑走的人该是怎样的神通广大。  
白布想不到任何线索心情更加沮丧，加之折腾了一天又累又气又担心，只觉得头越来越沉。

叮咚叮咚……  
谁呀……我竟然睡着了……  
白布挣扎着从沙发上爬起来。  
是河童头！  
在可视门铃上看见五色的身影后白布不情不愿的开了门。  
“告诉你一个好消息！若利哥安然无恙呢！”门才一开五色就侧身挤了进来。  
“真的！太好了！你怎么知道的？”白布突然振奋。  
“若利哥给姨妈来电话了，我在他家亲耳听到的。”  
“我就知道没人能绑架牛岛桑！”白布不禁有些得意，“他现在在哪里？”  
“不，他的确是被人绑架了，不过那人没伤害他，允许他打电话报平安，说是过段时间就放他回来，让我们不要担心也不要报警。”  
“这是牛岛桑亲口说的？不是被威胁了吗？这不是很危险嘛？”白布焦急地发出一连串的疑问。  
“是若利哥亲口说的，还用的是视讯通话呢，而且警方也找到了机场监控，录像显示若利哥是遵循某个人的指示自己出国的。”  
“该死的，一定是有人拿什么重要的东西威胁他！”白布愤愤的说。  
“也可能是为了逃婚自导自演啊！”五色认真的看着白布。  
“你再说一遍！”白布上手揪住五色的衣襟，“你给我听好了小子，我比你更了解牛岛桑，他绝对不是会无故逃婚的人！”  
“也许……也许不是无故！”五色努力让自己不要退缩，“也许他不爱你，所以他跑了！”  
“你是小孩子嘛？”白布怒极反笑，“我们这样的人结婚要什么爱情？难道你就爱我吗？”  
“我……”在白布的注视中所有的勇气归零。  
“还有什么要说的？”白布开始下逐客令。  
“没有了。”五色毫无觉悟。  
“那就走啊，愣在这干什么？”  
“我以后住在这里，和你一起。”五色有些羞涩的说。  
“开什么玩笑？这是我自己买的单、身、公、寓。”白布横了五色一眼。  
“可是我们已经结、婚、了！”五色模仿白布的语气。  
“举行了结婚典礼而已，不代表我打算和你过日子，从哪来的回哪去。”说着白布拉开门。  
“我不走，”五色扬了扬手里的包，“我连行李都带来了。结婚就是要两个人一起过日子！”  
“我说，你知道什么叫过日子吗？”  
“当然知道！就是一起做饭吃饭看电视什么的……”五色的声音越来越弱，“还有睡觉……”  
白布懒得和他费口舌，直接动手把五色向门口搡去。  
“我不走！”五色死死抓住门框。  
没想到这家伙看起来瘦……白布这才有精神仔细打量自己的新婚丈夫——虽然长相略带稚气还留着傻乎乎的河童头，可他的身高大概和牛岛桑差不多，手下的触感相当结实应该是日常锻炼的结果，仔细看看他的身材相当不错，如果再成熟一点……  
五色抓住了白布因走神而放松手上动作的空档成功冲进客厅。  
“哈哈哈，我赢了！”得意的眼神在对上白布冰冷的视线后迅速收回，“就让我住在这吧，我会做家务。”  
白布看着五色的眼神从光芒四射变为可怜巴巴，心里微微有些动摇，毕竟他是解救自己于水火之中的人，而且如果没有意外的话，很可能要和这个人过一辈子，还是对他好一点吧。  
“家务全包？”  
“呃……这里没有保姆或者管家么？”  
“这是单身公寓，哪来的地方给他们住？”  
“钟点工呢？”  
“以后就没有了。”  
“呃……我这次回国是要在公司入职的……”五色支支吾吾，害怕说错一句就被扫地出门，“所以可能会忙不过来……”  
“那你都能做什么？”白布没有好气。  
“周末我可以打扫卫生，平时做饭呀洗衣服呀我都可以做的，可以吗？”五色小心翼翼试探。  
“就这样吧，我中午在公司吃。”  
“那你可以载我上下班吗？我还没有买车，我查过了我们的公司挨得很近。”  
“你不能叫你家司机么？”  
“可我们都结婚了……”  
“真是麻烦。”白布翻了个白眼。  
“那你是答应了！”五色讨好的看着白布。  
“嗯。”  
“蜜月……”  
“取消！”  
“买新房……”  
“不买，你要是嫌小你就出去。”  
“不小不小！”五色看着自己大概五步就能迈到头的客厅疯狂摇头。  
“这只有一间卧室，你睡沙发吧。”  
“结婚后应该一起睡才对吧！”五色打算再争取一下。  
“不行！”白布说着转身走进卧室，砰的一声关上了门。  
真麻烦，如果是和牛岛桑结婚就不会有这些事了，不过也很难想象和牛岛桑过日子的样子，大概是相敬如宾吧，好像还挺尴尬的，或许这样也不错，恢复正常的白布趴在床上想着这天发生的一切，难道牛岛桑真的是不想和我结婚才自导自演了一出绑架么？  
不可能！  
白布深深的吸了一口气，都怪门外那个家伙乱猜测，也不知道他安的什么心，或许三两天后回心转意又要闹着离婚什么……麻烦……白布转过身呆呆的望着天花板。  
五色自知白布是不可能放他进卧室，识趣的开始收拾行李包，甜蜜的微笑缓缓浮现在脸上。  
新婚之夜，沙发上蜷缩的五色和床上翻来覆去的白布，一夜无眠。

“喂，起床了。”白布毫不留情踹醒了缩在沙发上的人。  
结婚月余除了房间内多了一个人似乎什么都没改变。  
“唔……”无色勉强撑起身体，好难受。  
看见五色一反常态的没精神，脸上还泛着可疑的红晕，白布俯下身摸了摸他的额头，烫的吓人。  
“你发烧了，我打电话叫司机来载你去医院。”说着白布掏出手机拨通电话。  
“嗯……”五色虚弱的应声。  
“一会司机就过来，你还有力气自己洗漱么？”白布拿过五色堆在椅子上的衣服，“我先帮你把衣服换了。”  
“不……不用……我不想传染你。”五色捂住口鼻极力向远去躲去。  
“那你自己穿！”白布暴躁地把衣服摔在五色身上。  
是我的错！白布在卫生间里盯着镜子里的自己，后悔之情不住上涌。  
不知道为什么他就是不想对五色好，甚至连相敬如宾都做不到，无视他对他冷言冷语挑他的错，明明他都在用心准备早餐和晚餐了，明明自己喜欢吃，可是夸奖的话到了嘴边就变成了刻薄；明明自己清楚中央空调的温度定的偏低，却还是刻意无视了沙发上仅有的薄毯。  
可是，仅仅如此就会让一个年轻男子发烧吗？  
不，问题不在这里。  
真正的问题是，为什么我不肯面对五色的好呢？  
为什么……  
答案呼之欲出，然而，他强行终止了自己的思考，匆匆把凉水泼在脸上。  
懦夫，贤二郎。  
白布走出卫生间时，五色已经穿戴整齐脸上挂着不知道从哪里翻出的口罩准备出门。  
“司机已经来了？”  
“嗯，他直接给我打的电话。”  
“我和你一起去。”白布从门口的衣架上取下大衣。  
“不要……别被传染了……”  
“我也有口罩，没那么容易就生病的。”白布发现五色手上拿着第一天入住时的包，“你拿这么大的包干什么？”  
“我要回家住……我妈妈叫医生去家里了……”  
“随便你。”白布脱下大衣。  
“你不和我一起了么？”五色倚在门口两颊越来越红。  
“你家有的是人照顾你，好了你也别回来。”白布粗暴的把五色推出门外。  
“我……”五色的话被冰冷的大门挡住，踉踉跄跄的上了电梯，眼泪夺眶而出。  
“去你的吧河童头，我才没空管你。”  
白布低声咒骂着从冰箱里拿出吐司狠咬一口，有多久早餐没有吃这种没有温度的东西了。结婚，有一个一起生活的人了，可是对方似乎没有把自己当作家人。

自五色回父母家养病后，白布一个电话也没有给他打过，对方也很默契的同样保持沉默，倒是白布夫人一天一个电话不是催白布去看五色，就是让他赶紧挑一处房子，叨念着都是因为两人非挤在狭小的单身公寓缺人照顾才导致工生病的。  
白布听得耳朵都要生茧，以工作过劳为由关了手机与世隔绝。  
浴缸里的水温正合适，白布在氤氲的水汽中昏昏欲睡，突然浴室门口传来一阵急促的拍门声。  
“贤二郎！贤二郎！你在里面吗？”  
是五色的声音，谁许他叫我贤二郎的？白布正准备站起来拉开隔门应声，却感到一阵天旋地转，双腿一软栽回了浴缸。  
五色听到水声立马闯了进去，眼疾手快将白布从水里捞出来，让他趴在浴缸边缘一下一下的轻拍他的背部。  
“深呼吸贤二郎……深呼吸……我给你把身上擦干。”  
五色卷起衣袖放掉浴缸里的水，用浴巾从头部开始小心翼翼地擦拭着白布的身体。  
“谁让你叫我……贤二郎的……”  
身旁的人太过专注，没有听到白布的抗议。  
“稍等。”擦的差不多干，五色开始脱起自己的衣服。  
这家伙想干什么？白布拼尽全力给了五色一个眼刀，没有平时杀伤力的一半。  
“我身上干净的，脱下衣服就不会弄脏你了。”  
说着五色将白布拦腰抱起，滚烫的肌肤贴在他的身上，使五色心神一荡。  
白布无力和他计较，只是搂着他的脖子大口喘气，这是他人生中第一次与一个人肌肤相亲，尽管依然头晕目眩，可是五色如擂鼓的心跳和僵硬的肌肉他感受的一清二楚。  
他的丈夫在担心他，白布想，这应该不是自作多情。  
“你吓死我了！”把白布在床上安顿好后，五色为他端来一杯凉水，“电话也不接，打给公司说你早就下班了，进家门又找不到你，你知不知道我真的吓死了！！”  
“哦，谢谢。”白布喝了水感觉身上的热度渐渐退去。  
“我不要你谢我！你为什么要谢我！都是我不好，我没回来给你做饭，你一定是没吃好饭才在浴室里脱力的！”五色的眼神里充满愧疚。  
“和你有什么关系。”  
“怎么和我没关系！我是你的丈夫！照顾你是我的责任！”  
“不管和谁结婚你都会承担起责任，啧。”与激动的五色不同，白布的声音没有任何起伏。  
五色好像被雷劈了般表情呆滞，半响才憋出一句话来——  
“是在吃醋吗？”  
“哈？”白布的脸呈抽筋状，“你这个家伙做什么白日梦呢？”  
“这样啊……”五色像霜打的茄子般低头扣弄着床单。  
“我……”看着突然蔫下去的五色，白布心里有些不是滋味，“我的意思是，既然你说照顾对方是丈夫的责任……我也是你的丈夫……为什么你……”  
白布看着五色似乎把剩余的话都装在了眼神里。  
“什么？我不明白。”五色抬起头看向白布，一脸无辜。  
“我的意思是那你为什么生病的时候不让我照顾，你这个白痴河童头！”白布一口气说完，感觉胸口的闷热感消失了不少。  
“因为保护你的身体健康也是我的责任啊！我妈妈说你现在是事业的上升期，叫我不要一结婚就给你拖后腿，我当然不能把感冒传染给你！就算她不说，我也不想让你生病！所以我彻底好利索才回来的。对不起！我怕你真的不让我回来，也不敢主动给你打电话。”五色拉住白布的手，“冰箱里什么都没有，你最近一定没有好好吃饭。”  
好烫。  
五色掌心的温度比他这个刚热晕的人都要高，不会是又发烧了吧。  
白布抽出一只手摸了摸五色的额头，温度正常。  
“我真的好利索了。”五色抓住白布放在自己额头上的手。  
趁他没反应过来多握一会。  
“那你脸红什么？”  
“你没有穿衣服。”五色如实回答。  
“你也没有穿衣服。”  
“呃……难怪我觉得有点凉呢。”五色尴尬一笑，依然没有松手。  
“那你要不要进被子里？”  
“我以后可以上床睡觉吗？”五色兴奋的说。  
“我可没这么说。”白布别过头去嘴角扬起不易察觉的弧度。  
“谢谢你！”  
五色把白布搂入怀中，肌肤上滑腻的触感让他迅速起了反应，夜晚时间还早，不如做点什么……

真是要造反了臭小鬼，无意中碰到腰间淤青的疼痛将白布从回忆中拉回现实。  
看来就算认命，命运也待我不薄呢。

大约是在结婚半年左右，白布认命了。  
爱上五色，对他自己或者五色来讲都没有半分好处，他们两人的婚姻是这世间最草率的结合，他不知道五色会不会离他而去，转而向另一个人履行他的“义务”，也不知道自己有没有勇气去投入感情。  
现在他很清楚婚姻的最初自己是在抗拒什么——连牛岛桑这样恪守责任的人都会因不可抗力而离开，难道五色就会更可靠吗？  
白布从未埋怨过牛岛，在得知牛岛平安后，他只想和他谈谈，作为“始作俑者”又是他一起长大的好友，或许和牛岛见面后自己的心结能打开也说不定。  
然而，半年过去了，牛岛始终没有回过日本，如果不是白布很了解他，他一定会认为是牛岛刻意的避而不见。  
坠入爱河比打开心结要容易得多，尤其对方是五色工时。  
他无限的耐心和事无巨细的体贴为白布编织了一个美梦，哪怕明知会有梦醒的一天，白布依然沉沦的义无反顾。  
就算清醒又能如何？  
抛开对他的好不谈，五色依然是一个充满魅力的男人，他对工作的认真、对生活积极的态度和对旁人的包容，每发现一点就让白布多陷进去一分。  
这个男人现在是自己的丈夫，未来他也希望他只属于自己。  
如果当初是和五色订的娃娃亲就好了。  
白布迫不及待地想见到牛岛，打开心结，没有丝毫负担的投入他和五色的婚姻中。  
所以在他与五色的结婚一周年纪念日后的两周，白布得知牛岛回到家时，立刻放下手头的一切冲了过去。  
当然，也没空通知五色。  
直到怒气冲冲的五色冲进来打断了他们的谈话，强硬的把白布塞进车带回了家——  
我才是那个爱你的人贤二郎！

————————————————————The following part was written by Axel

被一把扔在床上的白布尚未从天旋地转中缓过神过来，只能勉强看清自己小公寓有些暗沉的天花板，忽地一个黑影罩住他的视线，散发着危险和愤怒的气息。  
“五色，你疯了吗？”白布厉声责问这个让他遭受刚刚莫名其妙折磨的罪魁祸首，揉着头脑的手正想推开五色，却被他一把抓过举在头顶。  
“贤二郎，若利哥已经和你没有关系了，我才是你的丈夫….”五色睚眦尽裂的模样让白布从懵懂中醒来。他从来没有见过这般模样的五色。  
是谁又做错了什么呢？  
五色仗着体格优势，压在白布的身上，让他动弹不得。白布被五色压得一口老血差点吐出来。  
“你个混小子，知道自己有多重吗？快下去！”即便白布再怎么用力推阻，五色还是纹丝不动，隔着衣服，他滚烫的身躯和擂鼓般的心跳让白布躁动起来。  
若是平时，不用白布开口说到如此地步，五色早就道歉、鞠躬、土下座三件套麻溜地完成了。  
不过今天的五色被触动了某个开关，没有按正常程序运行。他抓住白布的手愈发用力，掐得白布怀疑手腕要断裂的时候，俯下身来，堵上白布喋喋不休的嘴。  
这个吻充斥着侵略的意味。五色啃咬着白布的下唇，直到淡淡的血腥在两人口中弥漫开，才去勾起白布的舌头。即便白布的吻技比五色略高一筹，在五色如此的攻城略池下，涎水还是沿着脸颊不住地流了下来。  
五色自己已经开始七荤八素了，但胸口那份愤怒却愈发鲜明，他一只手抓住白布的双手按在头顶，一边拉开床头柜，找到了平时使用的那管润滑液。五色熟练掀开盖子，打算直接浇在自己的性器上。而冰冷的液体激得五色抓白布的手一抖，白布趁机挣开了五色的压制，手脚并用向床的另一边爬去。  
五色怒火中烧，伸手一把抓住白布的脚踝将他拉了回来，随即整个人坐在白布的大腿上，让他无法再逃开。他按平时做的那样，将润滑倒在自己的手上，再抹在挺立的性器上。急促地做完，就覆在了白布的背上。  
“贤二郎，不要再做让我发疯的事情了，拜托了……”五色抑制着狂躁又掺杂着几分恳求的语气轻扑在白布的耳边，惹得白布四肢百骸泛起一阵酥麻。  
五色开始啃咬白布的后颈，那是平时肌肤相亲时发现的白布敏感的秘区。但与以往的柔情的抚摸不同，那是野性的啃咬，白布感觉自己后颈的皮肉被五色尖利的牙齿给划裂开来，手心渗出细密的冷汗。在掺杂着快感的痛觉中，白布的腰身软了下来，上半身伏在床上，只有腰臀被五色拎起，贴着他的胯部。五色已经露出的那个部位灼烧得白布气愤又害怕。  
摆弄两下白布的腰带将其解开，五色一把拉下了他的长裤和内裤。  
“放开我…啊哈…”  
白布还想反驳些什么，五色却毫不犹豫地将性器一点点地打了进来。  
刹那间，白布无声地张大嘴巴，像离开水的鱼，窒息般的疼痛铺天盖地地涌来。  
这种撕裂的感觉从未有过。五色平日的温柔和耐性连白布也在心里默默夸赞。但是他忘记了五色确实有直接把他按在床上操的实力。  
五色也并不好受。没有足够的润滑，敏感部位的表皮被摩擦着，仿佛被细针轻刺的痛楚直抵大脑，但还是未能遮掩住刚才内心深处涌起的恐惧与愤怒。  
贤二郎，你会离我而去吗？贤二郎，你应该和我在一起！  
五色一开始就似铆足了劲，趴在白布的背上猛烈撞击着，整个床发出不堪重负的吱呀声。  
白布实在无法忍耐这份折磨，疼得眼眶开始发涩。他顶着五色的压力，向前爬抓。五色没有给他任何机会，原本笼罩在他脑边的手抓住了他的腰侧。  
白布的腰原本看上去就比一般男性的纤细，五色的手像滚烫的铁夹钳住这里，使得这个美丽的部位看上去更加脆弱了，白布比整个人被压着的时候更加无法动弹。  
白布不仅无法感受到快感，后穴也逐渐麻木起来，似乎被撞成了五色的形状。因为上半身无力软瘫着，被五色入侵晃荡的时候，他的乳尖擦过床单，快感像两点火花窜上神经，以及五色坚实的腹肌拂过腰臀时，带起与快感相似的战栗，都轻轻抚慰着白布疼到几近崩溃的思绪。  
白布感受到身后喘着粗气的五色加快了抽插的速率，那根比平日还要硬挺的性器颤抖两下，宣告着高潮的来临，五色最后捅进了很深的地方，持续的几股灼热洒在内壁上，让白布的双腿不住打颤。  
这当然不是闹剧的终结。五色射完趴在白布身上喘息了片刻，没有拔出的阴茎似乎又有了抬头的趋势。他保持着两人相连接的姿势把白布翻了个身。白布被痛觉和断断续续的微弱快感搞得气力全无，任由五色摆布。他勉强抬头看了一眼五色，突然愣住了。  
那是一副难以言喻的表情。  
五色依旧没有松开白布细腰的打算，只是手略微移向下方，抓住嶙峋的胯部，更加便于施力。还未等白布休憩片刻，又开始在已经柔软的穴道里进进出出。这是他们常用的体位，五色熟门熟路地撞击在白布最敏感的地方，刚刚还毫无反应的下体逐渐复苏，白布甚至本能地略微挺起腰，寻求更恰当的角度。五色的理智被怒火烧得荡然无存，白布的“迎合”只是火上浇油，他每一次插入都整根没入，两人撞击和大口喘气的声音回响在小小的公寓中，让有限的空气都沾染上了淫靡的气息。  
白布亦无法忍受自己的喘息，只能咬住手臂，随着五色的猛烈的撞击一下一下地闷哼。大脑被撞击成浆糊，一片混乱，全身的肌肉都不住地紧缩、颤抖，连脚趾都不住蜷缩起来。  
五色刚才的表情又闯入了脑海。  
不甘、愤怒、委屈种种情绪混杂在一起，融合成一把钝刀，不轻不重地触碰到白布内心最柔软的地方。  
而这份复杂的情绪，最终反馈到白布身上。  
快感积累到快满溢而出的地步，白布实在压抑不住自己的喘息。  
“啊五色啊啊啊啊…我要不嗯、啊哈行了，啊…”白布在近乎于折磨的抽插下一直憋着的眼泪还是流了下来。随之而来的还有精液，即便白布高潮时后穴绞得死死的，五色也没有停止抽插。白布断断续续射了很长时间，直到无以为继。  
“最爱啊哈……你的人，是……啊哈我啊……贤二郎……”五色继续着他的律动，低声的呢喃仿佛是某种咒语。  
白布被快感折磨得开始神志不清，在感觉到五色临近高潮的冲刺前昏了过去。  
不过昏过去之前，白布还考虑了一下要不要替五色申请一个“一个表情表达多种情绪”的吉尼斯世界纪录。  
五色正在最高潮的前夕，没有发觉白布不再有气无力地呻吟，只是遵从着本能，抱紧了白布纤细的身躯，再一次将精液撒在了他爱人身体的最深处。

————————————————————The last part was written by SemiLily

“贤二郎！”一觉醒来五色发现枕边没人，不顾自己的赤身裸体在小小的房间里窜来窜去。  
“你能不能冷静点。”  
白布裸着上身从卫生间走出，白皙肌肤上的各色伤痕在白天的日光中显得触目惊心。  
昨夜过度劳累加之卧室的灯光昏暗，五色未曾注意到这等惨状，一时吓的腿软，扑通跪在了地板上。  
“对不起贤二郎！！我没有……我发誓……我……”  
大滴的汗珠从五色额头上滚落，结结巴巴的说不出完整的句子。  
“我就知道你会爱上我。”白布居高临下的看着五色，嘴角挂着神秘的微笑，“是结婚那天一见钟情吧？”  
“不……不是……”五色不敢抬头。  
“更早？”  
“对……”  
“我记得你高中没念完就出国了，中间我们没见过面吧？”白布努力回想。  
“没……没有……”五色嘴唇发白。  
“那是更早？国中？”  
五色摇摇头。  
“小学？”白布的表情变得惊讶。  
五色又摇摇头。  
“是……”白布不敢相信仅剩的答案。  
“是幼稚园！是我刚上幼稚园时经常去姨妈家，你总在那里和若利哥玩！”五色闭着眼视死如归般的大喊。  
“你吓傻了吧？”白布看着五色发白的嘴唇，思考着是否让他再多跪一会，毕竟自己昨夜被他折磨的不轻。  
“就是幼稚园！我很确定！是我最确定的事，在幼稚园就爱上你，爱上已经和自己表哥定下娃娃亲的你！后来我才知道什么是娃娃亲，可我已经无法改变心意了，我只能躲出去！甚至连姨妈叫我回国参加婚礼我都不想回来！但是我还是想看看你，在你成为我的亲人之前看看你！”  
一边声泪俱下的嚎叫，一边跪着发抖一丝不挂，五色的样子逗笑了白布，他蹲下后抬起五色的下巴勉强他与自己平视。  
“我知道了。所以命运成全有情人不是吗？”  
白布拭掉五色的眼泪，是五色从未见过的深情。  
“贤二郎……”  
五色想把白布紧紧抱入怀中。  
“脏死了！还不快去冲个澡穿上衣服！”  
白布嫌弃的推开五色，起身扭头回屋。  
他从未像这一刻般感激命运。

番外一  
3岁——  
“贤二郎哥哥我爱！”  
“哦。”  
10岁——  
“贤二郎哥哥我要和你结婚。”  
“你表哥是我的未婚夫。”  
13岁——  
“白布桑……”  
直接被无视  
23岁——  
“我爱你贤二郎。”  
“今天腰还不行。”

番外二  
“咦~捕获一个落单的小帅哥~来告诉哥哥为什么一个人坐在这喝闷酒啊？”  
五色感觉到对方正在对他上下其手，不过已经被酒精麻痹的大脑做不出任何反应。  
“喂！”又出了一位男子，五色模糊的看到只有发尖的一点黑色，“你饥不择食连小孩都下手啊！”  
“他可一点也不小哦~我已经摸过了~”  
“随你便吧，别耽误一会的演出就行。”  
“没问题~”  
那人又粘到了五色身上，一只手在他的腿间游走。  
“看来我的魅力下降了哦~还是小帅哥你不行啊~”  
“我不行……不是白布贤二郎我都不行……”五色靠在沙发背上含糊不清的嘟囔。  
“原来是为情所困啊~年纪轻轻的又这么一表人材，何必呢~来让哥哥教你什么是快乐。”对方的手探入了五色的下摆。  
“我真的爱贤二郎……可是他明天要和若利哥结婚了……我甚至都不知道他俩到底相不相爱……没人知道……他不在乎……他什么都不在乎……若利哥也是……让他……嗝……让他和谁结婚他就和谁结婚……没主见……我比他强多了……嗝……我就要贤二郎……”五色断断续续的嘀咕着。  
“嗯哼~看来有更有意思的事儿啊~”那人收回了手，“你告诉哥哥~如果明天你的若利哥不出现，你会不会去向贤二郎表白？”  
“我会和贤二郎结婚！结婚！”五色突然坐直眼神发亮。  
“那你告诉我，你的若利哥现在人在哪呢？”  
“他在里间……走廊的尽头最大那个……包厢……单身派对……今晚……”  
“可真是相当方便呢~”那人思忖了一下，“来吧小帅哥~给哥哥一个吻就当是你的谢礼咯~”  
“不！”五色死命捂着嘴，“我的初吻只能给贤二郎！”  
酒吧的喧闹盖过了五色的声音，本应听不清的人却挂着一脸心领神会的表情，他搂过五色的脑袋，在抗拒的尖叫声中落下一吻。  
幸好是在额头。  
“算你走运小帅哥~要谢就感谢命运吧~”  
那人消失在光怪陆离的镭射灯光中，仿佛只是五色的一场梦。

番外三  
“牛岛桑，照片是在一个酒吧拍到的，是不是您要找的人。”  
牛岛盯着照片上模糊的红发男子。  
终于抓到你了。


End file.
